The Gift
by YatsuNarurasuke21
Summary: The Gift: A Birthday Tribute for Sasuke. AU. This is a very special day for the Uchiha and he wants something beyond the gifts of everyone. Something more. And he will get it through the Uchiha way.


First of all, this will be my comeback story from a long set back because of my busy schedule, I really miss doing fanfictions and there are many ideas going in my mind every single day.

This is a tribute for Sasuke Uchiha.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Sasuke-sama! I hope you like it all!

* * *

 **SUMMARY: AU. This is a very special day for the Uchiha and he wants something beyond the gifts of everyone. Something more. And he will get it through the Uchiha way.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY THIS STORY CONCEPT**

* * *

 **"THE GIFT"**

 _ **by: YatsuNarurasuke21**_

It was a peaceful morning for the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The horizon were in a hue of pink, orange and blue as the moon sets to sleep and the sun begins to shine, the birds are chirping and humming a soft song, the gentle rustling of the trees because of the soft breeze that's covering the outskirts of the Konoha, the elderly begins to water their plants and walk around as the children begins to run around and play with their friends, many were seen early in the morning as they jog around the town and watch the sun to finally peek, a very peaceful morning for the villagers, a peaceful and qui —

" — TEMEEEEEE! WAKE UP!"

And the peaceful atmosphere were suddenly interrupted by an annoying screeching sound of a not-so-surprisingly person named Naruto.

As Sasuke's friend, Naruto may be out of the topic but he is indeed Sasuke's best buddy and people seems to acknowledge the weird pairing of the two.

"HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT INTO PIECES!"

The sound of his voice had woken the young Uchiha. ' _What the hell is happening?!'_

He slowly opened his eyes and rubs it slightly as he sat up on his bed. Reaching for his phone at the end table he unlocked it to see the time **"5:45 AM"** and a lot of missed calls from his mother, a text message from Itachi and three missed calls as well, some of his clan mates were trying to contact him with their messages as well and a lot of text messages from unknown numbers and his friends' not to mentioned that one of them is from Sakura — he got to note that just in case — and surprisingly a message and a missed call from his dad. ' _Nevermind that. I got to deal with that idiot first.'_

"GATHER YOUR BUTT UP!"

He cursed inwardly as he gets up and walk to his bathroom, ph how he thanked that he started to live outside their compound and invested to a small — at the Uchihas perspective — apartment style house. Or he swears he will be forcefully kicked out of their manor and their compound because of his — dare to say — best friend.

After graduating in his Business course on the Konoha University with his friends. He decided to buy a house just a few miles outside the Uchiha compound. He wanted to make an independent move but it doesn't mean that he is off limits to the compound, he just wanted to try something by himself before his father decides when to give him the Uchiha Corporation.

"SASUKE-TEMEEEEE!"

Sasuke quickened his pace worrying that his neighbors will complain if Naruto won't stop any minute now. He quickly put on a shirt and went downstairs to meet — _kill_ — a certain person.

"I'M GONNA COUNT TO 5 AND IF WON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I SWEAR I WILL DRAG YOUR BUTT FROM YOUR BED… 1 … 2 DON'T MAKE ME WAIT LIKE THIS! … 3 … TEMEEE! 4 … YOU'LL NOT GONNA LIKE THIS … 5 … OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M — "

Just as when Naruto's about to slam the door down, Sasuke open the door and Naruto almost falls over to Sasuke. Thanks to his reflexes he was able to avoid Naruto's body that took contact with the floor in a not-so-good way.

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

"O-owww! H-help me, Teme!"

Naruto slowly sat up and rubs his — now bleeding — nose.

"What's the ruckus about? You're waking up the whole village **AGAIN** " Sasuke stated and emphasized the last word implying that Naruto had done this more than once.

"Don't t tell me you forgot…" Naruto stared at him waiting for Sasuke to realize something but no. "What is Naruto? Just drop it."

"Seriously? You don't remember anything?!" The blonde-haired teen looked at him dumbfounded.

Sasuke sighs and rolled his eye. "If you don't have anything to say you can leave me —  
"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but returned back to his cool façade immediately, how can he forgot his own birthday?Then he remembered. Those text messages and missed calls from various persons.

' _Aa. How could I forgot my own birthday…'_

"HAH! So you DID forgot!" Naruto pointed his index finger at Sasuke accusingly as if he read Sasuke's mind.

"It doesn't even matter…" Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly and begins to close the door.

"But it does!" Naruto insisted , making a big gesture with his hand explaining how the world care about HIS birthday "Sasuke-teme EVERYONE is looking forward for your birthday! You're like one of the top bachelor in this town and for Kami-sama's sake! You're an Uchiha! You will own the Uchiha Company — I don't know when but Everyone LOVES the Uchihas, don't get it all wrong, I hate you teme."

Sasuke sighs and offered Naruto to come in which he accepted willingly and immediately sat on Sasuke's very comfy couch.

He went back to his room to get his phone to read each and every messages that he had missed. Walking back to the living room where Naruto is, he started to read his messages. It was the usual messages of Happy Birthday, a brotherly message from his older brother, Itachi and a sweet message from his mother, Mikoto that he dearly kept and saved to his phone. His father, Fugaku also messaged him with a simple remarks and saying to come to their manor for a celebration. Messages from his relatives like Shisui, Obito and even his grandfather Madara had messaged him a greeting as well, then it came to the anonymous numbers that mixed with their friends' greetings.

Naruto felt the awkwardness and jump right next to Sasuke, noticing that he is busy fondling with his phone.

"Oh! How many messages did you get?" Naruto peeked at Sasuke's phone and mumbled out the messages that Sasuke received from the anonymous numbers.

"Will you shut up and read it silently?" Sasuke glared at him but Naruto neglected it telling a whole new topic "When I celebrated my birthday last year, people also sent me messages and those were also unknown numbers!"

Undoubtedly, Naruto did happen to receive such messages from unknown numbers just like Sasuke. He too is one of the top bachelors in the town and not to mention that he is the son of the former Hokage, Minato Namikaze that now owns and manages the Uzumaki Company and everyone is expecting for Naruto to inherit their company since he is the only child of Minato and his mother, Kushina.

"Hey! Wait! Is that from Sakura-chan!?" Naruto grabs Sasuke's phone but the owner snatches it right away and read it for himself. "It's not for you, dobe."

"B-but It's from Sakura-chaaaaan!"

Sasuke immediately saved the message and locked it so that he will be the only one to read it.

"That's unfair, teme, I on — "

" _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~"**_

Sasuke ignored Naruto's rambling and picks his phone up.

' _Sasuke'_

"Hn."

He already knew that it was Itachi. Brothers will always be brothers, eh?

' _Tou-san wants to see you. He asked for you to come here at the manor'_

"Hn. I just read his message. Is it really necessary?"

' _Hmm. Well, Yes. Yes it is. As far as I can remember, Tou-san's preparing a dinner tonight it's for your birthday I guess. I know it's all too sudden'_

It is. It is too sudden, Itachi and Sasuke knows that their father is always concerned about these things and if he wanted to do it right on time, he will settle it one week before the event but Sasuke's birthday is off the topic as well, his father never gave him a party, it was always his brother or his mother but for his father to message him and have a celebration it has to be grand and formal.

"Mhn. I'll be there then"

Sasuke dropped the call and headed to his room, completely ignoring Naruto. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Tou-san wants to see me. He's throwing up a dinner party for my … birthday." He shrugged and locked himself to his room, completely isolating him from the obnoxious blonde.

"Eh?! Really?! I got to be there! I'll be going, teme! I need to prepare! And oh! I'm going to tell our friends! WE HAVE TO BE THERE!"

Sasuke heard Naruto's footsteps departing then he heard a sound of a door being shut.

He sighs and shook his head. _'It'll be a long day, isn't it?'_

Opposite of what he said, Sasuke return to his bed to sleep some more and decided to come to the manor this late afternoon. He doesn't really want to celebrate his birthday with a crowd.

* * *

Itachi and his mother, MIkoto are preparing the menu for tonight's dinner party. It was special, very special. Its Sasuke's birthday, and they wouldn't want to ruin this very special day, they need to make it even more special especially when the head of the family, Fugaku Uchiha had setted this up.

It was quite unusual for Fugaku to throw a dinner party for a birthday, but who knows what had gotten into his head. Well, if he wanted a dinner party, then it got to happen no matter how sudden it is.

"Do you think this is enough, Ita-kun?" Mikoto asked her elder son holding out a planner that states out 'menu'.

As the matriarch of the family, Mikoto decided to help as well, she also was a little bit confused when his husband asks for a dinner party to be held because of their youngest son's birthday but she immediately got the idea and get the things to be done.

"Yes, Kaa-san, I think this menu is very suitable for Sasuke and for the guests." Itachi replied with a kind smile gracing his face, keeping in mind that the dinner party that was held by his father has got to be a formal one. He is quite sure that their business partners will be invited by his father, who is now doing things back at the Company building.

"Oh! Speaking of the guests, are you the one responsible for the lists of the guests? Your father wants to keep the dinner for our clan, his associates and Sasu-chan's closest friends" Mikoto worriedly eyed Itachi.

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan. Shisui and I have prepared the guests list, he is off to do the invitation cards. Even if Tou-san's dinner party for Sasuke is a little bit late and well… Off the time, I know we can make it, we still have plenty of time for that."

"Alright, Ita-kun, I trust you" Mikoto smiled genuinely to her son and continue to her other task, designing the ballroom.

Itachi on the other hand went to Shisui to check up on his task who's now starting to print the invitational cards. Shisui as their cousin and Itachi's best buddy is also helping them to prepare for tonight's dinner party, he is quite excited too, this will be the first time that his uncle, Fugaku sets up a dinner party for Sasuke and he is all in to help.

"You're printing it already? Wow, that's fast" Itachi is slightly taken a back. It was indeed fast also keep in mind that Sasuke is quite picky for the colors of the invitational cards, last time that they set a party for Sasuke, it was Naruto's idea to give some invitational cards that went so wrong when he picked a neon color for it.

"Of course! It's quite simple, since you mentioned that your brother is quite the 'emo' and there will be Fugaku-san's associates, I came up with this color and theme." Shisui said as he held out a card to Itachi, it must be the sample pieces.

Shisui is right, it is perfect. The card is black and the letters were imprinted in a silver-ish ink that said "Sasuke Uchiha" and the details of the dinner party was printed in the same color inside the card.

"This is perfect." Itachi simply stated and nodded in agreement.

"See? I told you, this is would be perfect! It's more on the formal side as well."

"Well then, how are going to give these to the guests?"

"Bah! I'm going to ask Yashiro, Inabi and Tekka about it, I think you should contact Naruto to give the others to Sasuke's friends. Yashiro, Inabi and Tekka can take care of the other invites." Shisui suggested that gain a sigh for Itachi.

"I'll call Naruto then."

* * *

"Looks like that's everything! It's all done!"

Sasuke heard his mother, Mikoto talked to someone from the inside of the ballroom that the Uchihas owned inside their compound. It is also the setting for the dinner party for him.

He went inside the ballroom to see the venue of his party. It's almost breath taking to see, nothing compared to the previous parties that he had, it was indeed the best if he may say. The theme is very formal, the whole ballroom is in the hue of black and silver, the table cloths are silver accompanied with a single black vase on top of each table which sat a bouquet of red roses which probably from the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Oh! Sasu-chan, you're here already?" Mikoto ran towards the young Uchiha.

"Hn. Did Tou-san really asked for this?" Sasuke eyed the venue. _'Impossible'_

"Yes, he did Sasu-chan, I'm sure your father has a reason for this."

Sasuke groaned in response and turned to the door. "Is there something that I could do?"

"Well… I think everything's settled, so you don't have to worry about it Sasu-chan." Mikoto smiled at him and shooed him to his room. "Just relax and wait for the dinner party. I'll start at 6 pm as said to these invitational cards that your brother and cousin made." She handed a card to Sasuke that he eyed quickly then stuffed it inside his pockets.

He looked at the clock near the door. _**"4:00 PM"**_.

' _2 more hours'_

Seems like the preparation had taken a lot of time to take but finished just when he decided to come and show up. He made his way to his room and lay down on his bed reaching for the invitational card that her mother mentioned earlier. It was formal, black card with silver imprints. Too formal to be exact.

" _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"**_

"Sasuke-kun! Did you receive my message?"

Sasuke instantly sat up and rubbed his hair. "Hn."

"That's nice then, and oh yeah, I received an invitation from Naruto about your dinner party."

"Aa. Tou-san setted it."

"Eh?! Fugaku-sama? Well… That's unusual, it must be pretty formal then! "

"Hn."

"Mou… Sasuke-kun?"

"You can't come?"

Sasuke inwardly sigh. He could guess it right, Sakura as the only apprentice of the ever famous doctor and surgeon Tsunade Senju, she must attend in every orders that Tsunade gave her and if it's staying up at the hospital late, then she should. Now, that's what Sasuke dislike about her job.

"Hmm… It's just that I need to go to the Sand Village and — "

"Hn. It's okay" A slight disappointment is heard from his voice but it went unnoticed by Sakura at the other line.

She never missed any single party of his, even if there's no party, just a small gathering, she is always there and for her to miss his — currently — grandest party, that's quite disappointing to his side.

"But! I'll try to go there in time!" He heard her speak on the other line.

"Hn. I'll expect you then."

"I'll be there, I promise"

And with that she cuts the call.

' _If she said she'll be there. She'll be there'_

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the evening and the ballroom starts to fill up with people, it was quite a big crowd than Sasuke's expectations, it's almost like everyone's here even if his father wanted it to be between their family, his friends and the Uchihas associates and business partners, the later explains the big crowd. It's just too big for his own birthday party.

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the aisle where he was previously standing. He saw his friends entering with their family — as his father's business partners — come inside the ballroom.

He wears a formal attire with his black tuxedo. He was indeed the talk of the crowd as he walk around. Hearing everyone's greeting and nodding in response.

"SASUKE-TEMEEEE! THIS IS ONE HUGE DINNER PARTY!" Naruto called from the ballroom's big wooden doors.

"Na-naruto-kun.. W-wait up." Hinata is being dragged by Naruto whose running towards Sasuke.

"Dobe. You're dragging Hinata too much."

"Wh- Oh! I'm so sorry HInata-chan!"

"I-it's okay, Naruto-k-kun. And, Happy birthday, S-sasuke-san"

"Hn. Thanks"

Sasuke bowed politely to Hinata and walks away from the couple.

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for at least 14 months now and Sasuke as well as their other friends are secretly happy about it, it's been awhile since Hinata's crush for Naruto been more than it.

"Sasuke." He turned around to see the source of the voice. It's his brother Itachi with their cousin Shisui.

"Hn?"

"Tou-san is looking or you. He asks everyone to settle down. It looks like he have an announcement to make."

"Aa. Let's go then"

The Uchiha brothers sits down with their mother and their other family members.

Fugaku stands before them at the middle of the ballroom and raised his right hand to the crown getting their attention while his other hand holds a glass of wine.

"I've settled a dinner party for my youngest son, Sasuke. As all of you know it is his birthday and I want to do something special for him…"

' _Special … for me? That's out of his vocabulary'_ Sasuke thought clearly taken aback to his father's words.

"… And as a gift…"

Mikoto and Itachi eyes Sasuke as if they knew what Fugaku will say.

"… Today, I will officially pass our company to my youngest son. Please welcome and greet the new C.E.O of the Uchiha Corporation, Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowd cheered for Sasuke as he is completely shocked at the news, he never expected that it'll turn to this. He simply did not take this seriously and now, his father will give him the company. Regaining his calm façade and cool posture, he stands up and the crowd grew louder with their applauses and cheer.

Sasuke deserves it and everyone knows it. It may be the best gift that Sasuke will ever receive from anyone, the best thing in this night.

Well, that's what the others think but to Sasuke? This gift is not enough. He still has something that he needs, that only he knows of.

The nights almost over, the menus were presented in a buffet style and everyone's in their full stomach, the ballroom was once again full with chattering voice as Sasuke walked through the crowd. Sasuke just received his gifts from their guests and was put into his room, he expected that the party will end soon after the last song plays.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-sama"  
"Happy Birthday, Sasuke."  
"Happy Birthday, Uchiha-sama."  
"Sasuke-chan. Happy Birthday, dear."  
"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-teme."  
"Happy Birthday, otouoto."

It was the greeting all over again, he was sure tired of hearing it and from that moment Sasuke knew she's never gonna make it.

He went to the balcony and look at the starry night, the wind blew before him feeling the cool and breezy night.

' _She's too busy to attend, huh? Even Tsunade is here. I can't believe her.'_

No matter how he denies it, he sure is disappointed without her tonight. She never misses a single event on her friends' life, so why now?

Looking at his phone, he reread Sakura's last message to him.

" _Sasuke-kun! I think I'll be able to go to your birthday tonight, I'll be a little err.. late but I'll be there, promise! I just bought the perfect gift for you! See you there!"_

He sighed for the umpteen time this day.  
 _'No. She said she'll be here... A perfect gift, huh? Bei—'_

His thought were interrupted by the sudden creaking of the wooden grand doors, as it was being opened from behind. Since, he was standing on the balcony outside, he cannot see what was the people gawking into. Until then, he went inside and from the upper balcony, he saw it perfectly, the girl he's been waiting for.

There she was standing beautifully with her light pink dress, it was hugging her petite curves and matches her bubblegum pink colored locks that she tied up to a bun with some of her tresses framing her face, her jade orbs are emphasized by the light make up that she was wearing. She's… perfect.

The crowd stared at her with Sasuke. Snapping out of his thoughts he hurriedly went down to escort her.

"You're pretty late for the dinner" He whispered to her and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I bought the perfect gift for you so… I ran out of time to go here, plus! I need to prepare."

The crowd return to their own businesses as Sasuke leads Sakura outside the upper balcony.

"You shouldn't bother buying me a gift"

"Eh?! But … I … I bought this from the Sand Village…"

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief, _"she wasn't busy, and she actually travelled to buy me a gift?'_

"Here" Sakura smiled at him and gave him the perfectly wrapped box.

Sasuke get it from her hands and starts to unwrap it.

"You won't even wait until the party ends?"

Sasuke eyed her and shrugs, "It doesn't matter, I want to see this anyway. You traveled far for this so _—_ "

He stopped to his words when he saw the gift that she bought for him, it was a necklace, a masculine one. It has the Uchiha insignia on it, it was made of gems. With this she turned to Sakura.

"Ano… The band was made of white gold and I … I customized it to be your clan's insignia. I hope you like it." She smiled at him genuinely, eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"What is it made of?" He was so sure that this thing is expensive.

"White and red diamonds."

He looked at her, "Why?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow on him, "Why what?"

"Why would you give me this gift? It's expensive."

She giggled at him and waved her hand at front of her dismissing his thoughts "You also gave me an expensive gift on my birthday so I wanted to give back."

Well, he did gave her a pretty expensive gift, it was necklace as well, a cherry blossom flower pendant made with various gems that is all too expensive.

"I don't need this."

Sakura looked at him with panic, "Wait, what? You don't… Is it because of your clan's insignia? Sorry I thought it would be nice if _—_ "

"I only want one gift, Sakura"

"Oh… Is that so? Then what is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to her and looked at her with his eyes full of sincerity. "You"

"M-me?" Even if there's only a dim light, Sasuke can clearly see that she is blushing heavily.

"You." He repeated again. Making a step closer to Sakura.

"B-but… I …"

Sasuke held out a hand and caressed Sakura's cheeks, "You've given me a hard time all this years. You should've known better."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hn. Then be mine."

"S-sasuke-kun…"

"That's the greatest gift that I would ever receive. Be mine."

Sakura's eyes were close to tears as she heard Sasuke's words. "Y-yes"

She suddenly hugged Sasuke tightly, tears escaping from her eyes.

Sasuke on the other hand hugged her back resting his head to her forehead as he caress her hair.

"I'm not asking Sakura. I simply stated it out." He chuckled when Sakura playfully punched her on his chest. "Now, you're mine."

He gently kissed her forehead.

"The greatest gift"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **So here it goes! I wish you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **By the way it was actually a late upload since, it's July 24 in my country but I am guessing it is still July 23 to the other countries so... I hope you like it.**_

 _ **I will be doing a prequel and a sequel about this story and I will be revising my old stories and will be re-post it ASAP.**_

 _ **Anyways, I am sorry for the grammar and the fluffiness or if there's something missing on the story.**_

 ** _Suggestions are always open!_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-SAMA!_**

~ **_YatsuNarurasuke21_**


End file.
